


Szósta szkocka

by Pirania



Series: Szkocka [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade spotyka Molly. Aha, pojawiają się też szachy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szósta szkocka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, the Sixth (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337654) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Część VI. Szósta szkocka.**  
  
Lestrade nie widział Molly przez dwa miesiące, które minęły od śmierci Sherlocka, i gdy wpadł na nią w kostnicy, stwierdził, że to dziwne. Kiedyś widywał ją bez przerwy. Być może tylko dlatego, że wiedziała, iż często przychodził z Sherlockiem, a była gotowa na wiele, byle tylko Sherlocka zobaczyć.  
Tak czy siak, właśnie popijał kawę i czekał na patologa, kiedy Molly na niego wpadła. Dosłownie. Rozlał sobie kawę na dłoń, rękaw i koszulę. Na szczęście kawa była zaledwie ciepła. Niestety, jego koszula właśnie przestała być czysta.  
\- Och! - wykrzyknęła. - Bardzo przepraszam! - Podniosła wzrok i w lekkim szoku stwierdziła – Inspektor Lestrade.  
\- Greg – odparł cierpliwie, bo milion razy już jej powtarzał, by mówiła mu po imieniu, a ona niemal nigdy tego nie robiła.  
\- Tak, Greg. - Zarumieniła się i próbowała mu pomóc wytrzeć kawę z koszuli. Ponieważ nie miała nic, czym mogłaby to robić, tylko niezręcznie potarła go dłonią. - Tak _bardzo_ przepraszam.  
Odsunął się od jej bezużytecznej dłoni – miał nadzieję, że nie robi jej tym przykrości – i łagodnie powiedział:  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Nie przejmuj się.  
Dokładnie w tym momencie Molly wybuchła płaczem, a Lestrade zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli ktokolwiek zniósł śmierć Sherlocka gorzej od Johna, to była to Molly. Najpewniej dlatego nie widział jej przez dwa miesiące – pewnie unikała tak jego, jak wspomnień, które w niej wywoływał.  
Niestety, nie miał gdzie odstawić swojego kubka z niewielką resztką kawy, więc usiłował jakoś utrzymać go w dłoni, gdy przyciągnął szlochającą dziewczynę do siebie.  
\- No już, już – powiedział i tylko trochę czuł się jak idiota. - Wszystko w porządku.  
\- Tak... bardzo... przepraszam – Czknęła. - Przepraszam, że na ciebie płaczę. Teraz już jesteś cały mokry.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, to głównie przez kawę.  
To wywołało kolejną falę szlochów, więc pewnie nie powinien był tego mówić.  
Nowy sierżant, którego mu przypisali, stosunkowo niedoświadczony w służbie dzieciak o imieniu Colin, wyszedł zza rogu i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Lestrade zrobił bezradny ruch ramieniem, którym obejmował Molly, a Colin się wycofał, znów znikając za ścianą. Lestrade popatrzył z niesmakiem na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał.  
\- Tak bardzo przepraszam – powtórzyła Molly, odsuwając się, ocierając oczy i z determinacją na niego nie patrząc.  
\- Nie przepraszaj. Nic się nie stało. - Lestrade pogrzebał w kieszeniach, tak jakby nagle miała się w nich pojawić chusteczka. Nigdy w życiu nie nosił przy sobie chusteczek. Z całą pewnością w przeciwieństwie do Mycrofta Holmesa. Ten to pewnie ma takie z wyszytym monogramem.  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - spytała, biorąc się w garść, ale wciąż na niego nie patrząc.  
\- Masz dzisiaj dyżur?  
\- Tak.  
\- No to macie dla mnie ciało.  
\- Daj mi dwie minutki – powiedziała i, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, zniknęła w kostnicy.  
Lestrade westchnął i popatrzył z rozgoryczeniem na mokrą plamę na swojej koszuli.  
\- Colin! - zawołał. - Przynieś mi przynajmniej papierowy ręcznik czy coś!  
Colin pojawił się z papierowym ręcznikiem, a Lestrade roztarł nim kawę, co tylko pogorszyło stan koszuli. Znów pomyślał o odwiecznie nieskazitelnym Mycrofcie Holmesie. Umiał sobie wyobrazić, jaką zrobiłby minę, widząc stan jego koszuli.  
\- Będzie pan musiał po prostu zmienić koszulę, sir – zasugerował usłużnie Colin, jakby faktycznie istniała taka możliwość.  
\- Colin, czyżbyś miał dla mnie zapasową koszulę? - spytał Lestrade z irytacją.  
\- Nie, sir.  
\- No to się zamknij - odparł gniewnie, po czym stwierdził, że dwie minuty minęły i można wejść do kostnicy.  
Molly miała już wyjęte swoje dokumenty. Stała do niego tyłem.  
\- Przepraszam, teraz widzę, detektywie inspektorze Lestrade. Tak, ten jest pański. - Zdjęła prześcieradło z jednego z ciał.  
Lestrade rzucił okiem.  
\- Rozumiem, że przyczyną śmierci była rana postrzałowa?  
\- Tak naprawdę to nie.  
Lestrade spojrzał na patolog z zaskoczeniem. Nadal pochylała głowę nad dokumentacją.  
\- Nie?  
\- Rana postrzałowa jest pośmiertna.  
\- Ktoś postrzelił trupa?  
Molly skinęła głową i zanotowała coś w dokumentacji.  
\- To jak umarł? - Lestrade patrzył na nią zamiast na ciało.  
\- Utonął.  
\- Utonął? - Tym razem spojrzał na trupa. - Ale znaleziono go w jego gabinecie. Siedzącego za biurkiem.  
Molly popatrzyła na niego po raz pierwszy od wypadku z kawą i płaczem. Szybkie, jasne spojrzenie – odwróciła wzrok, gdy tylko zauważyła, że i on na nią patrzy.  
\- No cóż. Utonął.  
\- Interesujące – mruknął. Miał ochotę powiedzieć, że z taką sprawą zadzwoniłby do Sherlocka. Miał ochotę powiedzieć, że może zadzwoni do Johna; że Johnowi może się spodobać. Ale nie chciał doprowadzać Molly do kolejnego wybuchu płaczu. Najlepiej zachowywać się profesjonalnie. - No, dzięki za informację. Colin, możesz zabrać od Molly pełną dokumentację?  
Colin pokiwał głową.  
\- Inspek... Greg – wydusiła z siebie Molly.  
Lestrade spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.  
W końcu patrzyła wprost na niego. Wyglądała na spokojną i zdeterminowaną.  
\- Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę. Zaskoczyłeś mnie, ale nic mi nie jest. - Uśmiechnęła się nawet lekko i sztucznie.  
\- To dobrze – odparł, bo nie sądził, by mądrze było stwierdzać, że wyraźnie coś jej jest.  
\- Po prostu nie chciałam, żebyś myślał, że coś jest nie tak – dodała z tym samym uśmiechem.  
\- Wcale tak nie pomyślałem – zapewnił ją automatycznie.  
\- I przepraszam za koszulę.  
\- Mam takich dużo – zapewnił ją i zerknął na Colina. - Colin, weź raport, dobrze?  
\- Tak, sir. - Z ważną miną podszedł do Molly. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po raport, a Lestrade zauważył, że jej dłonie się trzęsą.  
xxx

Nazajutrz wrócił do gabinetu z przerwy na kawę i zastał na swoim biurku kopertę. Była ciężka, wykonana z drogiego papieru i leżała oparta o klawiaturę. Zupełnie czysta, bez adresu. Lestrade zauważył ją, gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi do gabinetu, zatrzymał się wpół kroku i wbił w nią wzrok.  
\- Colin – zawołał. - Skąd się wzięła ta koperta?  
\- Jaka koperta? - odkrzyknął Colin.  
\- Ta, która leży na moim biurku.  
Colin stanął obok niego w drzwiach i spojrzał na biurko. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Mam ją obejrzeć?  
Już ruszył w stronę koperty, ale Lestrade go zatrzymał.  
\- Nie, sam to zrobię, nie ma sprawy. - Przeszedł obok sierżanta.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Na pewno. - Lestrade odstawił kawę, podniósł kopertę i spojrzał na Colina. - Dzięki – powiedział znacząco.  
Colin załapał aluzję i poszedł sobie.  
Lestrade odwrócił kopertę i poczuł lekki zawód widząc, że nie jest zaklejona woskiem. Znalazł nożyk, rozciął papier i wyciągnął ciężki arkusz kremowej papeterii, na której starannym, wyraźnym charakterem pisma napisano: _Drink dzisiaj? M_  
Lestrade gapił się na liścik dłuższą chwilę, próbując go odszyfrować. Jeśli Mycroft chciał się napić, dlaczego po prostu nie zadzwonił? Miał do niego numer. Miał pewnie każdy możliwy numer Lestrade'a od dnia jego narodzin. Naprawdę, takie popisy były zbędne. Z drugiej strony, jakoś dziwnie pasowały, Mycroft z całą pewnością robił absolutnie wszystko z całym możliwym dramatyzmem. Nawet, gdy chodziło o wyjście na piwo. Lestrade przypuszczał, że na szkocką też.  
Zadzwonienie i powiedzenie, że tak, dzisiaj jest okej, wydawało się jakby zbyt normalne.  
Lestrade otworzył nowy dokument na swoim komputerze i napisał: „Tak. Twój klub? 19?”.  
Po czym z rozmysłem zabrał Colina i poszedł przesłuchać żonę mężczyzny, który utonął za swoim biurkiem.  
Kiedy wrócił, na biurku czekała na niego kolejna koperta z kolejnym liścikiem. „19 pasuje, ale wyślę po Ciebie samochód. M”  
Lestrade westchnął, potrząsnął głową tak, jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy irytował go Sherlock i zamknął dokument na swoim komputerze.  
xxx  
Mycroft wyjął szkocką. Zebrał figury z szachownicy, na której grał przeciwko samemu sobie i poustawiał je na początkowych pozycjach. Potem poradził sobie z irytującymi przetasowaniami w rządzie, które miały czelność nastąpić po jego bardzo ostrożnych negocjacjach. A potem usiadł i czekał.  
W końcu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Mycroft oderwał wzrok od ognia w kominku, wstał i otworzył drzwi przed Gregiem Lestrade'em, który wyglądał dokładnie tak samo nieporządnie, jak zawsze.  
\- Cześć – powiedział inspektor.  
\- Dobry wieczór – odparł Mycroft. - Proszę, wejdź. - Odsunął się gościnnie na bok.  
\- Dzięki. - Lestrade przeszedł przez próg. - Tym razem obyło się bez zawiązywania oczu.  
\- To miejsce nie jest objęte tajemnicą państwową. - Mycroft zamilkł na chwilę. - W każdym razie nie dla _ciebie_. Mogę wziąć twój płaszcz?  
Lestrade strząsnął z ramion płaszcz i podał go Mycroftowi. Ten odwrócił się, przeszedł korytarzem i wręczył płaszcz kamerdynerowi, któremu zakazał rzucać się w oczy. Przypuszczał, że Lestrade'owi nie spodobałaby się opieka kamerdynera.  
Kiedy wrócił, inspektor wciąż stał w hallu głównym, z zadartą głową oglądając stojącą tam zbroję.  
\- No to gdzie jesteśmy?  
Pytanie zaskoczyło Mycrofta.  
\- W moim domu.  
Lestrade spojrzał na niego i przez moment wydawał się zdumiony. Potem ponownie obrzucił spojrzeniem zbroję.  
\- _No oczywiście_.  
Mycroft nie wiedział, jak to rozumieć, co go nieco zirytowało. Zmienił temat.  
\- Szkockiej?  
\- Chętnie. - Lestrade podążył za nim do salonu.  
Mycroft rozlał alkohol i wręczył mu kieliszek.  
\- Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie zaproponowałem ci wody do szkockiej.  
Lestrade pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie mieszam jej z wodą.  
\- Doskonale. - Mycroft usiadł z własnym kieliszkiem. - Proszę, usiądź.  
Lestrade usiadł i napił się bezmyślnie, omiatając wzrokiem każdy zakamarek pokoju.  
\- Odziedziczyłeś ten dom? - spytał, zadzierając głowę i patrząc na fresk na suficie.  
\- Obaj go odziedziczyliśmy.  
\- No tak. Jest... - Lestrade zakończył oględziny pomieszczenia i spojrzał Mycroftowi w oczy. - Jest bardzo ładny.  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się.  
\- Jesteś _bardzo_ uprzejmy.  
\- O to mnie nigdy nie oskarżono – odparował Lestrade.  
\- Nie podoba ci się tu.  
\- Nie, ale już wcześniej się zgodziliśmy, że jeśli chodzi o wystrój wnętrz, moje wyczucie...  
\- ...nie istnieje – zauważył Mycroft.  
\- Racja. Ale to miejsce pasuje do ciebie.  
\- Czyżby?  
\- Jest niepotrzebnie dramatyczne. Zupełnie jak ty.  
Mycroft roześmiał się.  
\- Nie podobały ci się liściki? Myślałem, że przypadną ci do gustu.  
Lestrade usadowił się wygodniej, wyciągając nogi w stronę ognia buzującego w kominku.  
\- Takie tam popisy.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Wiesz co, im lepiej cię poznaję, tym większe widzę podobieństwo do Sherlocka.  
\- Większość ludzi mówi coś dokładnie przeciwnego.  
\- Większość ludzi nie przyjaźniła się z Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
\- Znowu próbujesz mnie sprowokować.  
\- Wtedy cię nie prowokowałem.  
\- Owszem, prowokowałeś.  
\- No, może trochę. Ale już za to przeprosiłem.  
\- Jak tam nowy sierżant?  
Lestrade wbił wzrok w płomienie.  
\- Jest bardzo... sumienny.  
\- To wiele mówi. - Mycroft popił szkocką.  
\- No, miał kilka koncepcji. Były... całkiem sprytne.

\- A okazały się prawdziwe?  
\- Nie.  
\- Co jest sprytnego w byciu w błędzie?  
\- Myślę, że się wyrobi. Wreszcie mamy ciekawe śledztwo, więc będzie miał okazję się wykazać.  
\- Topielec zza biurka?  
\- Tak, topielec zza biurka. - Lestrade oderwał wzrok od ognia i spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Mycrofta. - Ciężko jest opowiadać ci historyjki. Znasz puenty, jeszcze zanim zacznę.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Mycroft bez skruchy. - Proszę, opowiadaj.  
Lestrade poprawił się na fotelu, by siedzieć twarzą do niego.  
\- Wiesz, co się stało?  
\- Z topielcem zza biurka?

\- Tak.  
\- Nie wiem. Z drugiej strony, nie myślałem o tym. Po prostu mi powiedziano, że to ty prowadzisz śledztwo.  
\- Kto ci o tym powiedział?  
Mycroft obrzucił go wzrokiem i napił się szkockiej.  
\- Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiecie, a ja powiem ci, co myślę. Ale ostrzegam, marny ze mnie detektyw.  
Lestrade pokręcił głową.  
\- Jeszcze nie. Najpierw spróbuję poradzić sobie sam. No, z Johnem. Pomyślałem, że zaproszę do śledztwa Johna. To mu może poprawi nastrój. A skoro mój król jest doskonale chroniony, chyba mogę sobie pozwolić na dopuszczenie cywila.  
\- Zwróć się do mnie, jeśli wpadniesz w kłopoty.  
\- A ty co, myślisz, że spędzę resztę mojej kariery na dzwonieniu do ciebie, ilekroć wpadnę w kłopoty?  
Mycroft spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
\- A dlaczego nie?  
\- Mogę cię o coś spytać?  
Mycroft natychmiast zaczął się pilnować.  
\- To zależy – odparł powoli.  
\- Po prostu wydaje się, że jesteś w zasadzie _wszechmocny_.  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się do Lestrade'a ponuro.  
\- Więc czemu nie ocaliłem swojego brata?  
\- Rozumiem, że w którymś momencie już niczego nie dało się zrobić. Ale wcześniej... powiedziałeś, że Moriarty deptał mu po piętach. Że nie spocząłby, dopóki... Więc czemu nie zabiłeś Moriarty'ego?  
Mycroft patrzył w płomienie. Mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie na milion sposobów, bo w swojej głowie miał milion powodów, dla których rozegrał partię tak, jak rozegrał. I żaden z nich nie miał znaczenia. Bo rozegrał tę partię źle.  
\- Powinienem był – odparł i dopił swoją szkocką. Spojrzał na Lestrade'a, który wciąż miał trochę alkoholu w swoim kieliszku. - Zostaniesz na jeszcze jedną? Pomyślałem, że możemy zacząć partię szachów.  
Lestrade wyglądał na zszokowanego.  
\- Pomyślałeś, że możemy zacząć co?  
Mycroft przechylił głowę, zaskoczony tą reakcją.  
\- Grę w szachy. - Wskazał dłonią na szachownicę. - Tym razem dosłownie, nie metaforycznie. To będzie miła odmiana.  
Lestrade popatrzył na planszę, a potem znów na Mycrofta.  
\- Powinieneś o czymś wiedzieć.

Mycroft uniósł brew.  
\- Tak naprawdę nie umiem grać w szachy. Nigdy nie grałem. Powiedziałem wcześniej co innego, bo...  
Mycroft nie mógł się powstrzymać. Roześmiał się. Śmiał się tak, jak nie zdarzało mu się od bardzo dawna. Kiedy się uspokoił, nalał sobie szkockiej, uzupełnił kieliszek Lestrade'a i zrobił jeszcze jedną rzecz, która nie zdarzyła mu się od bardzo dawna. Powiedział:  
\- Nauczę cię.  
xxx  
SMS od Sherlocka nadszedł w środku śniadania z królową. Monarchini zmrużyła oczy na to złamanie protokołu. Mycroft poczekał do końca posiłku z przeczytaniem wiadomości.  
 _Randkujesz z Lestrade'em. Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że o tym wiesz._  
Sherlock już nie podpisywał SMS-ów. Mycroft mu zakazał. Tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Mycroft westchnął, zadzwonił do niego i zostawił wiadomość.  
\- Nieprawda.  
Jego telefon znów zapiszczał.  
 _Prawda_.  
Mycroft ponownie westchnął, ponownie zadzwonił do Sherlocka i zostawił kolejną wiadomość:  
\- Nieprawda. Ty nawet nie wiesz, na czym polega randkowanie.  
 _Wiem. Na tym, co robisz z Lestrade'em._  
Mycroft wyłączył telefon.  
Kiedy włączył go wieczorem, czekała na niego jedna wiadomość.  
 _Uważaj. On jest najbardziej niebezpieczny._


End file.
